


The enemy of my enemy

by Dark_Earl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Obi-Wan Kenobi goes to Mandalore instead of Coruscant in the Clone Wars season 7, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Drama, Duel of the Fates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love/Hate, Maul wants to save Kenobi, So Maul can deliver to him his beautiful speech, Someone noted that obimaul is basically hannigram, That's Not How The Force Works, so guess what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: The Siege of Mandalore AU: Obi-Wan Kenobi decides to go to Mandalore instead of sending Ahsoka.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	1. The enemy of my enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Well  
> Basically I just wanted Maul to speak to Kenobi  
> His "Every choice you have made..." and stuff  
> As I didn't find any work on the subject, I wrote one on my own  
> It's not the best quality fanfiction because I was very emotional about "Yes but it could be completely different had Kenobi gone to Mandalore instead of Ahsoka" 
> 
> In fact it had to be more darker but I decided that I cannot do it to my precious cinnamon roll obi-wan
> 
> This was originally written in russian and then translated in english by myself so mistakes could be present, sorry 
> 
> Please check out this magnificent cover of "Duel of the fates": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT7-JdKhzcU

"I hate you!"

A flash of two crossed blades.

The heat of lava.

Dense Darkness.

Whirlwind of the Force.

Hatred.

Darth Maul opened his eyes. A sudden vision took him by surprise and stunned him. He thought that his own hatred for Kenobi was a great source of power, but what he felt in a vision was so much worse. More dangerous and darker. Maul's hatred wasn’t even close to this all-consuming feeling from his vision.

Furthermore, Darth Maul couldn't believe that it came from Skywalker. Could this puppy, devoted to the bone, be able to raise a hand against his teacher?

Oh, he could. Darth Maul knew how sly Sidious could be, how he could turn a doubting and insecure Skywalker to the Dark Side, how he could make him do something that he would never do if he were a real Jedi. Sidious could make him raise his sword at his former master. And Kenobi, weak and miserable Kenobi, would not be able to fight back and would die at the hands of his own apprentice.

Darth Maul couldn't let this happen.

*  
Obi-Wan Kenobi frowned, thoughtfully stroking his beard.

“This is undoubtedly a trap,” he said. “They want to separate us. This cannot be a coincidence. It is impossible that Maul tried to lure us to Mandalore at the same time that Grievous attacked Coruscant. We must protect the capital and the chancellor.”

In words, everything made sense. It was a wonderful tactical move, because if Obi-Wan went to Mandalore to try to capture Maul, Coruscant would be vulnerable, because no one could compare with Kenobi and Skywalker in their skills. Kenobi wasn't ready to sacrifice the capital of the galaxy for the sake of a ghostly chance to catch his personal enemy. He had to go to Coruscant.

But something in all of this seemed wrong. It had to be obvious, from the point of view of the separatists, that the Jedi Order wouldn't fall for such a trick. They wouldn't send Kenobi to Mandalore, all forces will be cast to defend Coruscant and the chancellor. Then why? What were they trying to achieve? Did they really think that the Council would send someone for Maul?

Obi-Wan suddenly realized that he needed to go to Mandalore. That was the will of the Force. Anakin could manage the rescue mission on Coruscant without his help. If they were lucky, he would capture Grievous, and Kenobi would capture Maul, and then they would be one big step closer to victory and the end of the war.

That was exactly what he said to the Council.

“Skywalker cannot handle Grievous alone,” Windu said, but Kenobi only waved it off.

“I am completely confident in Anakin's skills. Besides, he will not be alone, Ahsoka will go with him.”

“Ahsoka is no longer part of the Great Army...”

“I think,” Obi-Wan cut him off sharply, “that in this situation we should accept any help. I will go to Mandalore and capture Maul. Anakin and Ahsoka will go to Coruscant and rescue the chancellor.”

The Force around him sang and rejoiced. That was the right decision.

Yoda shook his head, but nevertheless agreed.

“Right, Obi-Wan is. That send someone to Mandalore we will, expect they do not. Unexpected, our moves must be”.

Mace obviously didn’t seem to agree, but still didn’t argue with the master. Obi-Wan bowed goodbye, closed the connection and went out to his friends to announce the decision of the Council.

*  
On the way to Mandalore, Obi-Wan was determined: go in, grab Maul, deliver him to Coruscant. But, falling in the atmosphere and fighting his way to the ground, he began to doubt his decision. Was it worth it to go here? Maybe the Council was right and he should have gone with Anakin to Coruscant. In free fall, almost blindly reflecting enemy blasters, Obi-Wan began to doubt whether he was doing the right thing.

But the Force brought him here, and Obi-Wan trusted in the Force. No, of course the Force did not remain in balance, it raged, changed, swayed, but still led Obi-Wan farther and farther, down and underground, into the catacombs, away from his people. Kenobi recognized Maul's style: to trap him, cutt him off from reinforcements, and then try to kill him. But now he voluntarily went right into this trap, intending to end the war as quickly as possible.

Surrounded by the Mandalorians in bloody armor with blasters at gunpoint, Obi-Wan proudly raised his head and turned off his lightsaber. He knew that they wouldn't shoot him.

Darth Maul emerged from the darkness, his eyes of the Sith sparkling yellow.

Kenobi gripped his saber in his hand, but didn't activate it. Maul came into the light and froze in place, studying Kenobi with his piercing gaze. Surprisingly, Obi-Wan didn't feel the same hatred that usually emanated from Maul in waves every time they were close to each other. Perhaps this was a trick of the Dark Side, Kenobi didn’t know for sure, and Maul was silent and didn’t betray his emotions in any way.

“So, why do you need all of this?” Obi-Wan asked, looking at Maul.

The Sith squinted, and then looked around at his own people. Obi-Wan thought suddenly that Maul wanted to say something to him but for some reason hesitated - because of strangers? Something was wrong here. A trap, it was definitely a trap, Kenobi was sure of it.

“Of course, I missed you too,” Obi-Wan continued in his usual manner. “But to start another war just to attract my attention... I admit, you surpassed yourself once again,” he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, pressing the button on his vambrace to transmit his location to Cody. Now he had just to buy them some time.

“You always think a lot about yourself, Kenobi,” Maul finally spoke. “The galaxy doesn't revolve around you alone.”

“Oh, of course not. Perhaps _your_ galaxy revolves around me?”

For a second, he thought that Maul would break loose and start the duel, but he restrained himself. He only snorted in response and came closer.

“And where is your loyal Skywalker?”

“You should not worry about him, he is a big boy,” Obi-Wan answered neutrally. If Maul was trying to find out if they were separated into different tasks or whether they both arrived on Mandalore, then Obi-Wan wasn't going to give him any answers.

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway,” Maul waved his hand indifferently. Obi-Wan tensed. He still couldn't understand what the Sith was waiting for. “Nothing matters. Neither you, nor your Skywalker, nor anyone else can stop what is coming. Very soon, the Jedi and the Republic will no longer be the controlling interest in the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan caught himself thinking that he had already been in such a situation. Only that time he was captured by Dooku on Geonosis, a few hours before the start of the war.

“And who then? Not you,” Kenobi frowned. A long time ago Darth Maul could have been mistaken for the Lord of the Sith, but not now.

“No,” Maul shook his head. “Darth...”

Obi-Wan froze, even held his breath.

“Darth... Sidious.”

Obi-Wan was about to ask a question, but felt the clones approach. Darth Maul felt it too. Frustratedly grabbing his double blade, he attacked Kenobi, and the Jedi barely managed to repel the blow. Shots rang out behind them, the mandalorians confronted the clones.

“What do you want?” Obi-Wan swung his blue blade, but it only cut through the air. Maul took advantage of the hitch, ducked down and hit Kenobi in abdomen, throwing him to the wall. Before Obi-Wan could recover, he dropped his lightsaber. Maul grabbed him by the throat and raised him above the ground.

“Not yet,” he hissed, releasing the Jedi abruptly and hiding in the labyrinths of the catacombs along with the mandalorians. The clones and Obi-Wan rushed in pursuit, but they still managed to escape.

Obi-Wan punched the wall in annoyance. Darth Maul slipped away once again.

*  
Nothing went according to plan. Kenobi was supposed to appear with Skywalker, and then Darth Maul would simply kill the boy, thereby depriving Darth Sidious of a new powerful apprentice. But Kenobi came alone. Darth Maul didn’t intend to immediately reveal all his trump cards, not in front of the mandalorians, and certainly not in front of the clones, he wasn’t even going to tell Kenobi about Darth Sidious, but it was as the Force itself made him do it.

Well, the past could not be changed, but one could think about the future. Maul still had a chance to save...

Save who? Himself? He could stand up for himself. The galaxy? He didn’t care about the galaxy, he would only be glad if it drowned in the abyss of the Darkness.

"I hate you!"

If Darth Sidious takes Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice, the galaxy will disappear, and with it Maul will disappear as well. When he himself was a disciple of Sidious, he shared the ideas of his master about the vengeance of the Sith and the conquest of the world, but now he saw things clearly. The Force needs equilibrium and balance which lies in the continuous fighting between the Light and the Darkness. If Darth Sidious and Anakin Skywalker come to power, the balance will be broken, the Light will disappear, and no one will be able to confront the Darkness. The end will come. Maul could hope that Darth Sidious would just forget about him, but he still couldn’t take that risk. Having finished with the Jedi, Sidious will take on all the others - the clones, crime syndicates, and other Sith. Rule of two - and Darth Maul will obviously be an extra. No, he wasn't going to give up, but he couldn't defeat Sidious alone.

What a fool! Yes, the Dark Side opened up completely different possibilities than the Light Side, but a Sith master will never reveal all his secrets to his apprentice. Neither to him, nor to Count Dooku, nor to Anakin Skywalker. Sidious will make promises - of wealth, control and power - and then he will deceive, just how he deceived all of them before. Trusting Skywalker will fall for his bait, and then the fate of the whole galaxy and Maul himself will be decided.

The Force did not just send him a vision. The Force wanted him to try to prevent it.

And the key to this was Kenobi.

"I hate you!"

Darth Maul shuddered at the echoes of this hatred.

A flash of two blades, the heat of lava.

"I hate you!"

Hatred, hatred, hatred.

"I hate you!"

Pain.

The Darkness.

Kenobi.

Darth Maul opened his eyes.

Kenobi entered the throne room, accompanied by a clone and a red haired mandalorian woman. The Jedi looked tired and exhausted, as if he had received bad news.

"I hate you!"

A terrible fate loomed over Kenobi, it could be sensed in the Force. Judging by the look of the Jedi, he also felt it, but obviously could not explain.

Explosions thundered outside, reflecting in bright flashes in the window glass. Kenobi, a Jedi to the core, let go of his clone commander and the mandalorian, into battle, and when the door closed behind them, the Force just froze.

Both Maul and Kenobi understood that no matter what happened now, this would decide the outcome of the war.

“Finally we were left alone,” the Sith said, rising from the throne. He went to the window and stared indifferently at the battle unfolding on the other side. He felt Kenobi come closer.

“You wanted to tell me something?” The Jedi asked quietly.

“Do you feel it too, Kenobi? Do you feel that the fate of the whole galaxy will be determined right now? Can you believe that your and only your decision can determine the outcome of everything?”

Obi-Wan didn't answer. He felt all this - but, as Maul said, he could not believe it. No, this was some kind of mistake. Anakin was the Chosen One, which means that he would have to determine...

“Who is Darth Sidious?” he asked.

“He is the one behind everything. The one who started the war and manipulated both sides”, Darth Maul turned to face Kenobi, and in his eyes Obi-Wan saw neither hatred, nor desire to avenge, nor deceit. “He is the one who is hiding in the most visible place, under everyone's nose, the one who is more powerful than me, you, the Jedi Order, the Republic itself.”

“If you tell me who he is, the Jedi Order can...”

Darth Maul laughed desperately.

“No, Kenobi! You still don’t understand anything! The Jedi Order cannot do anything against him, for his power is too great. Tell me, Obi-Wan,” Maul walked away from the window and stood in the shadow. “How well did you teach your apprentice? Is he loyal to you? To the Light? To the Jedi?”

Obi-Wan looked down. Oh, how much he would like to believe it, but alas, he knew that Anakin had not become the Jedi he could be. He was too impulsive and listened to his own emotions far too often. Sometimes even Obi-Wan could not predict his actions.

“What has Anakin to do with any of it?” Kenobi asked, standing in front of Maul. “He will bring the balance.”

“No.” The objection was so certain that Obi-Wan was inadvertently surprised. No? “He is the one who will determine everything. He has long be groomed for his role as my master’s new apprentice.”

Reflections of explosions illuminated the majestic throne room with fireworks. Obi-Wan went cold.

“Impossible,” he shook his head. “It is impossible. Anakin would never have sided with the Dark Side…”

Oh, but he already did it. Obi-Wan remembered their journey to Mortis, he remembered which choice Anakin made, believing that with the help of the Dark Side he could stop the war.

“Impossible...” Kenobi whispered, devastated. “Your master... This is impossible...”

The one who started the clone war and who manipulates both sides of the conflict.

One who is hiding in plain sight.

The one whom Anakin considers his friend.

“Did you already understand, Kenobi?”

“No one will believe me.”

“That's why I need you,” Maul stepped closer to him. “Obi-Wan, wake up, finally! You and I have a common enemy, and together we can defeat him. Can't you see the truth? You yourself said no one would believe you. Your precious Jedi Order has been deceived for so long that they no longer believe their own people. The Order is rotten. And do not argue with me.” Maul raised his hand, not letting Kenobi protest. “You saw it yourself. It is breaking up. The Republic is breaking up. Sidious's plan soon will be fulfilled, the Jedi will perish, and the galaxy will be covered by the Darkness, and no one can prevent this. No one but you and me. Come on, Kenobi! Together we will defeat Sidious!”

Maul held out his hand.

Obi-Wan looked down.

“Why are you doing this, Maul?” He asked, barely audible. “Why do you…”

“I had a vision,” Maul answered, and Obi-Wan was once again surprised by his honesty. “A vision in which the Light loses the final battle.”

"I hate you!"

A hateful scream rang out in the throne room. Obi-Wan jerked in surprise, looked around, but there was nobody in the room but them. He turned back to Maul. The Sith stood with his eyes closed, concentrating on the Force.

...The Force swirling around two Jedi.

A flash of two blue blades.

Bright, hot lava, air burning the skin.

"I hate you!"

Obi-Wan recognized that voice. It was Anakin's voice. A voice full of hatred for his teacher.

The vision was gone, and Obi-Wan, stunned by those dark emotions, dropped to his knees.

“He will kill you, Obi-Wan,” Maul said.

“Visions don't mean anything,” Kenobi croaked. “The future is always in motion.”

“Yes, and I believe that the Force sent me this vision with purpose. As you said, the future is in motion, and this outcome is not the only one. You and I can change it. Only us can stop Sidious. Together.”

Obi-Wan looked up. Maul stood in front of him, holding out his hand.

“Every choice you have made has led you to this moment.”


	2. Duel of the Fates

Obi-Wan peered into the blue of hyperspace and wondered if he had done the right thing by agreeing to help Maul. He listened to the Force, but the Force was silent, and Obi-Wan didn't like this calm before the storm. He saw no answers, he began to doubt, locked in hyperspace halfway to Coruscant. What if all this was actually another Sith deception, and Darth Sidious was not the one he thought he was?

No, everything fitted together perfectly. Assuming that chancellor Palpatine is the secret Lord of the Sith, everything made sense. He, through Dooku, created an army of clones. He, through Dooku, manipulated the separatists, and the Republic through the Senate and the Jedi Order. He gained Anakin’s trust. Obi-Wan felt sick of how many times his young Padawan went to the old Chancellor and how much time they spent together. Sick of the way the Jedi Order danced to the tune of the Lord of the Sith throughout the war and how they did not notice the obvious.

Sick of the fact that now he has yet again to deceive Cody and everyone else, because at the moment he couldn't trust anyone, even his closest friends. Otherwise, he would be considered a traitor. Supreme Chancellor of the Republic is the Lord of the Sith? Impossible.

Remarkably, Obi-Wan thought, how the Dark Side was turning everything upside down. Those who were friends became enemies. One who was an enemy became a friend.

Maul’s plan was simple to the point of horror: under the guise of a captive, deliver him to Coruscant, where they would fight Sidious. He and Maul played a duel on Mandalore to convince everyone that they remained adversaries. Obi-Wan couldn't help but admit that this required a high level of trust from Maul, because right now he was in this disgusting Mandalorian cell to block the force-sensitives and could do absolutely nothing. Did Mol really trust him so much? Or did he just relie on his Jedi honor? Obi-Wan had already killed him once and would do it again if necessary, Maul could not help but understand this. Did he really believe in his own vision so much that he made an alliance with his long-standing enemy?

Did Obi-Wan himself believe Maul so much?

What if it still was a trick? In this case, there would be two powerful Sith on Coruscant, and Obi-Wan could do nothing about it.

That was if Obi-Wan releases Maul from his cell.

The plan was terribly simple: get to Coruscant and fight with Sidious. But what next? Obi-Wan didn't want to think about it, but, looking at the blurry stars outside, his thoughts dwelt on the future.

Assuming he and Maul succeeded in destroying Sidious, Obi-Wan's life would be over. It was unlikely that the Sith Lord left any evidence that he was manipulating both sides of the military conflict, and no one would trust Darth Maul, his former pupil. From the side it would look as if Obi-Wan betrayed the Republic, conspired with the Sith and killed the Supreme Chancellor. He would be declared an outcast, a traitor and a murderer. All his friends would consider him a criminal.

He would stand trial, and then he would be executed.

Obi-Wan grinned bitterly. He would die, but no one would even know what he died for.

Suddenly he felt a new presence on the bridge. But it was just Cody. He came closer and stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

“Is everything all right, General?”

“Yes, Cody. Thanks. Everything is fine. This war will end soon…”

“I really hope so, sir. Finally, the boys will be able to sleep.”

Obi-Wan laughed softly.

Yes, soon this war would end.

Suddenly, the Force raged. A powerful wave came from nowhere and knocked all the air out of Obi-Wan's chest. He had never felt such strong disturbance. Staggering, he held out his hand and grabbed at Cody's shoulder, trying to stay on his feet.

“You must choose!”

Who was it? Who was screaming? Why was it so dark?

“Don't listen to him, Anakin!”

The voice of Master Windu.

Anakin? Something’s wrong with Anakin?

The force vibrated. It was hard to breathe.

"It’s not the Jedi way. He must live."

“He is too dangerous to be left alive!”

"Please..."

“I need him!”

"Unlimited power!.."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, trying to catch his breath. It was not a vision. It was happening right now. The balance of the Force swayed towards the Darkness, and the Darkness began to fill everything.

“Sir? Sir, are you okay? General!”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked fearfully at Cody.

“Sir?”

“How long does it take to arrive to Coruscant?”

“Just a couple of hours, sir. Are you alright?”

“Something happened,” Obi-Wan answered. “Something very bad...”

Someone coughed behind them. Obi-Wan and Cody turned around.

“General. Commander,” the clone in uniform nodded in greeting. “We received a transmission from Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan had a very bad feeling about this.

The three of them went into the meeting room, and Obi-Wan froze in the doorway as if rooted to the spot as soon as he caught a glimpse of a hooded figure in a holographic transmission. But now he would recognizes this voice anywhere.

“Commander Cody,” said Darth Sidious, no, Chancellor Palpatine: “The time has come. Execute Order 66.”

The transmission was interrupted, the hologram was gone.

“Cody? What does it mean?” Obi-Wan backed away, but the clones that stood behind turned to him and aimed at him. “Cody?..”

Cody dropped his helmet. With trembling hands he reached for his blasters. Obi-Wan was on his guard and listened to the Force, but there was only pain.

His chest was pierced with a powerful and unexpected impulse - somewhere, the Jedi died.

And one more.

And one more...

The Force was consumed by the Darkness.

“I'll do it myself!” Cody snapped and turned abruptly to face the general, pointing both his blasters at him.

Obi-Wan had trouble to breath due to powerful disturbances in the Force, but he forced himself to focus on here and now.

“Find him...” muttered Cody. “Rex... Fives... Find him…”

Obi-Wan easily dodged a shot and, with one powerful force push, threw Cody to the far wall. The other clones began to shoot. Obi-Wan managed to close the door, cutting all of them off from the bridge, and now he himself was trapped in a locked room with six crazy clones. He had no choice but to grab his lightsaber and defend himself from his own soldiers, wounding them on the spot.

He felt how the Jedi across the galaxy fell one after another.

The last clone fell dead, and Obi-Wan looked around the room, his vision blurred. Why? How was it possible that they took up arms against each other?

From the other side of the door, he heard heavy running and rattling of armor. Obi-Wan hastily looked around. The only way out of this trap was ventilation. He cut a hole in the ceiling with his saber and jumped into the narrow dark space of the ventilation before the clones managed to run into the meeting room. Someone started shooting at the slot, but the charge got past.

The situation was hopeless. If all the clones were now armed against the Jedi, then Obi-Wan could not survive alone against the whole armed battalion on a warship hovering in hyperspace, even during those couple of hours that remained before their arrival to Coruscant.

And then on Coruscant, an entire army would meet them if the clones reported to the chancellor that they have a living Jedi on board. Obi-Wan would not have time to stop them and block all communication on the ship.

The only way out of this labyrinth was the shuttle, but, knowing his battalion, Obi-Wan had no doubt that right now they were blocking all the escape routes — the hangar, the escape pods, even the bridge.

But first he needed to get to Maul. The Sith Lord probably ordered the clones to get rid of his former apprentice and tie up loose ends.

When he reached the prison compartment, Obi-Wan saw that the door to Maul's cell was already open. Without wasting his time, he knocked out both clones with the force push before they could finish the Sith off.

Obi-Wan lifted a helpless, tired gaze at Maul and awkwardly turned off his lightsaber. Then he slowly came closer and deactivated the cell, releasing Maul from his prison.

“My soldiers attacked me,” Obi-Wan nodded wearily toward the unconscious guards. “How is this possible?”

“Cunning,” Maul hissed. “Very cunning.”

“Do you know something? Speak.”

Maul turned his head and looked at Obi-Wan with sympathy.

“I found out that the clone army was created by order of Sidious himself, but making them obedient by pure genetics is impossible. Sidious needed an absolute way to take control of them whenever he wanted it.”

Obi-Wan remembered the investigation into the disappearance of a Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, the one by whose order was created the army of clones. When it turned out that Count Dooku, who was considered the lord of the Sith, was behind it, Obi-Wan insisted on continuing the investigation - why would the separatist leader create an army for the Republic against which he was fighting? But the Jedi Council decided not to do anything about this.

Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay - if he only insisted harder!

“On Mandalore,” continued Maul, “I entered the mind of one of the clones with the Force and found that an inhibitor chip was built into his brain. I don’t know what this chip does, but I’m pretty sure that this is the part that allowed Sidious to take control and order the clones to destroy the Jedi. Yes,” Maul grinned. “Very cunning”.

Cody was talking about Rex. Rex, Fives...

Obi-Wan was horrified to recall the story of a clone from Anakin's battalion, who died under unclear circumstances during the investigation of the attack on the Jedi.

“There is one way to verify if this is true” whispered Obi-Wan.

“We don’t have time for this, we need to get out of here. Once the ship reaches Coruscant, we cannot get out alive. It must be destroyed.”

“No! We cannot just destroy a ship full of living people!”

“Come to your senses, Kenobi!” Maul grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. “There is a battalion of armed soldiers and only two of us. And even if in my vision you don’t…” the Sith hesitated.

Obi-Wan looked at him in surprise - he don't what? Do not die? Or do not survive?

“The future is always in motion,” Maul squinted. “Your fate does not end here, but that does not mean that it is worth the risk. I still need you to defeat Sidious.”

“The risk is worth it,” Obi-Wan objected. “If we can save at least one clone and hijack the shuttle, then upon arrival in Coruscant we will not have to fight our way through the patrols.”

Maul grimaced, displeased. He would gladly kill the entire Coruscant patrol to get to Sidious, but arguing with Obi-Wan was more trouble, especially since every second counted.

Letting go of the Jedi, Maul took the comlink from one of the clones and hooked it onto his hand.

“As you say. Meet me at the hangar.”

Obi-Wan sighed, then unhooked Maul's lightsaber, which he had kept all this time, from his belt and held out to the Sith in his open palm.

Maul grinned, took his saber and went away.

Obi-Wan sighed. Perhaps Maul was right and the risk was too high, but he should know for sure what was happening and why the clones attacked him. If Maul’s assumption about chips was true, then this explained why he felt the death of the Jedi in the Force.

It was a truly monstrous plan that only a Lord of the Sith could come up with.

Finding Cody, cutting him off the team and delivering him to the sickbay was easy. Obi-Wan hastily laid the unconscious clone on the bed, turned on the medical droid and ordered him to do a full scan. When the droid did not find any chips, Obi-Wan did not even believe it - Cody, his faithful commander, would never start shooting at him for no apparent reason! Did Maul deceive him? Obi-Wan ordered the droid to re-scan, but once again, it showed nothing. Cody was absolutely fine.

Obi-Wan frowned. Maul said that he got into the head of the clone with the help of the Force. Perhaps if Obi-Wan did the same, he would be able to discover something. Clutching the clone’s head with his palms, the Jedi concentrated on the currents of the Force and slowly and methodically probed his head. The small chip was not immediately apparent, but as soon as Obi-Wan found it, he felt relief. However, while the medical droid was extracting it, Obi-Wan thoughtfully contemplated the situation. The clone army was commissioned by the Lord of the Sith, inhibitor chips were introduced into them in infancy. Then the Sith Lord unleashed a war and manipulated both sides - the separatists through Count Dooku, the Republic - through the Senate and the Jedi. Obi-Wan became unbearably ashamed of the Jedi Council. Instead of trying to resolve conflict peacefully with the help of diplomacy, they happily clutched their sabers, put on general titles and led an army of artificially manufactured soldiers to slaughter.

Obi-Wan clenched his trembling hands into fists.

It was he who found the clone army, it was he who tracked down Jango Fett to Geonosis, it was he who was present on the very first battlefield.

It was he who did not listen when Count Dooku tried to tell him the truth.

The blame for his own mistakes was so unbearable that Obi-Wan collapsed to the floor and covered his face with his hands. How could he allow all this? Because of him, the Republic and the Jedi, having rejected all their centuries-old values, rushed into the war. Now there would be no stone of the Republic unturned, and the Jedi...

Obi-Wan felt the emptiness in the Force where there used to be light and joy.

“General?”

Obi-Wan raised his head and stared at Cody. The bandaged head commander looked no less bewildered.

“Are you okay, Cody?” The Jedi asked in a whisper, rose from the floor and smiled out of habit. Although who now needed his support?..

“I am now,” Cody nodded and awkwardly looked away. “Forgive me, General. I could not... I could not do anything.”

“It's not your fault, Cody.”

Both were silent.

Suddenly, the ship shuddered, and Obi-Wan struggled to maintain his balance.

“We don’t have time, we need to get out of here,” he said and led Cody to the exit.

“What is our plan?”

“Get to the hangar and not die,” the Jedi grinned bitterly.

“Oh, it’s a great plan,” the commander grinned back. “Do you understand that there will be a whole battalion of soldiers in the hangar? And what about the ship?”

“The ship will be destroyed,” Obi-Wan replied muffledly. No matter how sorry he was, he understood that Maul was right. The three of them would not survive against the army, and if he had to fight to the death, Obi-Wan would defend himself even against those who have recently been loyal to him.

Obi-Wan was terrified of himself. Was he really ready to send a whole battalion of clones to death so he could survive?

By some miracle, he and Cody managed to get to the hangar command post alive. However, looking down at the platform, they realized that their chances of reaching even the nearest shuttle were very small. Down there, a whole squad of armed soldiers was waiting for them, ready to shoot to kill, just to fulfill Order 66.

“What are we going to do, general?” Asked Cody.

“I am hardly a general,” Obi-Wan answered gloomily and looked thoughtfully at the hangar. The situation was disappointing, they could not break through without a fight. “I think our only chance is that I will cover you until you find a more or less whole shuttle. Many of them were rather battered during the siege of Mandalore.”

“But…”

“If I can handle the squad of droids, then I can handle the squad of clones,” Obi-Wan said, trying to convince himself of that. Killing droids and killing living soldiers was not the same thing, but he had no choice.

Had he?

“Are you sure?” a voice came from behind, and Cody instantly turned around and pointed his blasters at stranger.

Darth Maul stood in the doorway and looked truly horrific. The red blade of his lightsaber threw menacing glare on the floor and walls in the darkness of the room. Obi-Wan involuntarily recalled this distant moment when he hung over the abyss, while Darth Maul paced along the edge like a beast that had trapped its prey.

His yellow eyes shone with rage and cold, calculated violence.

Cody fired, but Maul easily repulsed blaster charges, sending them to the wall.

“How did you get out?” Cody hissed.

“I let him out,” Obi-Wan said, and laid his hand on Cody’s shoulder, forcing him to lower his weapon. With a quiet characteristic whistle, Maul's blade went out. “We made a truce,” Obi-Wan explained.

Cody was about to protest, but the Sith interrupted him:

“Will we stand here or will we get out?” Maul snorted. “This ship will crash into the planet soon.”

“Cody and I were just discussing a plan of action,” Kenobi replied, irritated. “If you haven’t noticed, there is a whole army down there.”

“Such a small obstacle,” Maul turned his head, flexing his neck, stretched his shoulders and gripped his saber more comfortably in his hand. Before Obi-Wan had time to stop him, he ran through the window, breaking the glass, and jumped down with amazing grace, landing in the thick of the clones, knocking some of them off their feet. The clones immediately started shooting at him, but Maul deftly repelled all attacks, and the soldiers around him fell one by one to the floor.

Obi-Wan and Cody had no choice but to use this distraction. Going down and hiding behind the columns and cargo containers, they went to the shuttles. Many of them were indeed in poor condition, and yet luck was on their side, and one of them looked completely intact.

While Cody checked to see if all the shuttle systems were operational, Obi-Wan watched the battle between Maul and the clones. At any other time, he would be disgusted to even look at it, but now he could not take his eyes off this scene. The bloody blade deftly deflected blasters and cut through the clone armor; they fell dead, not even able to injure the Sith. Maul seemed invulnerable. There was really something beautiful in the Dark Side.

“General, everything is ready!” Cody shouted from the shuttle's cockpit. “It's time to go!”

The commander clearly wanted to abandon Maul and run away without him, but Obi-Wan could not do this.

“Maul!” He shouted, knowing that the Sith would hear him. “Let's go! I'll cover you!”

A dozen clones turned to his voice and immediately started shooting at the Jedi. Obi-Wan held his hands forward, focused on the Force, felt the blaster charges in the air and froze them. Colorful charges hung in the air halfway, not reaching the target. Maul, taking advantage of this, ran to the shuttle and jump in it. Obi-Wan heard the engine start. The shuttle, awkwardly touching the walls of the hangar with its wings, rose in the air and flew a little closer, and Obi-Wan, not distracting from the blasters, jumped onto an open ramp.

Cody and Maul not without difficulty took the shuttle out of the hangar into outer space. Looking at the collapse of the Star Destroyer, Obi-Wan could only hope that at least a few clones could escape from imminent death.

“Where do we go?” Cody asked, turning in the pilot's seat to the Jedi.

“Coruscant,” Maul answered for Obi-Wan. Cody cast an incredulous look at the Sith, then looked at the general again. Obi-Wan nodded wearily.

“Yes,” he said in an empty voice, not taking his eyes off the star destroyer falling apart. “Coruscant.”

Cody pursed his lips, but did not argue. After checking the coordinates several times, he drove them into the on-board computer and started the hyperdrive. After a few seconds, they were already in hyperspace.

Obi-Wan moved deeper into the cockpit.

“This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, can anyone hear me? Do you copy? This is Kenobi, can anyone hear me?”

The Jedi's voice was trembling. Obi-Wan nervously walked from side to side, trying to contact at least someone on the comlink. But no one answered him. No one got in touch.

“This is Obi-Wan, can anyone hear me?.. Please...” the Jedi settled on the floor and leaned his back against the wall, knees pressed to his chest.

The cockpit became quiet. No one said a word. Only the buzz of engines and the soft hiss of the turned on comlink filled the tragic silence.

Obi-Wan felt completely empty.

He felt that someone had approached him, and raised his head, trying to hold back his tears. Maul stood before him. The Sith frowned at him, and then silently threw a battered old blanket over the Jedi. Obi-Wan exhaled and nodded gratefully.

Suddenly the comlink hissed louder, and soon, through a poor connection, they heard a familiar voice.

“Can anyone hear me?”

Obi-Wan jumped up from the floor and brought his hand to his face.

“Ahsoka? Is it you?”

“Master Kenobi?”

“Where are you? Are you alright?”

“I'm in the Temple, Master Kenobi, I... Where are you?”

“We will be on Coruscant soon. Ahsoka, stay away from the clones, they...”

“Master Kenobi, Anakin, and an entire army of clones attacked the Temple!” Ahsoka exclaimed. “I don't know what happened. Master Windu told us to wait in the Temple, and he and the other masters went to the Senate. Then suddenly, and for no reason, Anakin also decided to leave and told me to wait for him in the Council Hall. And then... Master Kenobi, Anakin attacked us! He attacked me! He declared that I was a traitor, and tried to kill me. I don’t…”

Ahsoka sobbed.

“He killed the younglings! He killed several masters! I tried to talk some sense into him, to stop, but he just went crazy!”

“Ahsoka, calm down. Tell me, where are you now?”

“I'm hiding in the tunnels under the Temple. Clones are unlikely to find me here, but…”

“Do you know if anyone managed to escape?”

“I don't know,” Ahsoka said. “I don't understand anything anymore. Master Kenobi, what should I do? What's happening?”

“Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious. It was he who started the war from the very beginning. And all the clones now obey his direct orders. I suppose...” Obi-Wan closed his eyes. “I suppose that he promised something to Anakin if he joins him into the Dark Side.”

“Anakin said the Jedi were to blame,” Ahsoka sobbed.

“Sir, we are exiting hyperspace,” said Cody.

“Ahsoka, listen to me”, Obi-Wan looked up at Maul, trying to find support from him. Maul put his hand on the Jedi's shoulder. “Stay where you are. We will be on Coruscant soon, and I will send Cody to you. I was able to save him and took the chip out of his head. Cody’s with us. He will take you from Coruscant.”

“But Anakin!..”

“I'll deal with Anakin,” Obi-Wan lied. “You should go away as far as possible. I'll fix everything.”

Obi-Wan shut off before Ahsoka could protest.

“What's the point... what's the point now...” he muttered. “I know that many Jedi have perished, and they cannot be saved. Even the children... And the clones are now not much different from droids. Whatever we do, it will not fix anything.”

“Have you really lost hope, Kenobi?” Maul snorted, but sympathy shone in his voice.

“Cody, drop us off somewhere near the Senate building. Then go to the Jedi Temple. Find Ahsoka and take her out of Coruscant. Go as far as possible. Somewhere to the Outer Rim.”

“But what about you, sir?”

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and said nothing more.

*  
The Senate building was unusually dark and quiet. Obi-Wan and Maul crept along the dark corridors straight to the grand convocation chamber. They knew that Darth Sidious was there. After several hours of restlessness in the Force, the Dark Side finally took up, covering space, future and destiny.

Glancing at each other before the final battle, Maul and Obi-Wan entered the hall.

“There they are!” Shouted one of the clones. Shots were fired. Maul and Obi-Wan effortlessly repelled blaster charges. Right in front of them, on a central platform, stood Darth Sidious, surrounded by three clones. Maul reacted first and, with the Force push, he threw all three clones back.

“Maul,” Sidious croaked. “I never expected you to stand in my way again. And Master Kenobi,” the Sith Lord laughed. “I'm glad you survived. I can kill you myself”.

Maul rushed forward and swung his double blade, but Sidious managed to draw his own saber and block the blow. Obi-Wan grabbed his shining lightsaber and rushed into battle.

Sparks fell from the crossed light blades, their bright light was blinding. Darth Sidious deftly countered the fast, furious attacks of Maul, knowing full well the style of his former apprentice. With a sudden push of the Force, he shoved Maul off and swung at Obi-Wan, but he, perfectly mastering defensive techniques, easily beat off the bloody blade and took the blows on himself, giving Maul time to recover and return into battle.

The furious duel continued. Where Maul attacked, Obi-Wan stepped back; when Sidious attacked, Obi-Wan defended both of them, repulsing the attacks of the Sith Lord. Someone caught the control panel with the edge of the blade, and the platform began to rise, illuminated by the bright white spotlights of the Senate hall, but no one paid attention to it.

Desiring to finish the duel as quickly as possible, Sidious armed himself with a second lightsaber, skillfully attacking both opponents. With the Force, he brought a few platforms closer to the central one, creating more room for maneuvers without the risk of falling down and losing his advantage. Maul took advantage of this window, hoping that Sidious was distracted, but he powerfully punched him in the stomach, forcing him to fall. Kenobi barely had time to raise his saber, protecting Maul from a mortal blow. Sidious snorted in displeasure and unleashed his fury at Obi-Wan. The Jedi had to fight off two Sith sabers. Sidious pressed him away from the center, and Obi-Wan had to jump from platform to platform, avoiding dangerous hits. He noticed how behind that Maul rose to his feet and jumped up, intending to cut Sidious in two with his saber, but the Sith Lord dodged and hit Maul in the stomach again, causing him to lose his balance and fall down.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, ignoring fatigue, and continued the battle alone, but the situation seemed hopeless. He and Maul would not be able to defeat Sidious, even if the whole Jedi council would come here and help them. The Sith Lord was too powerful and harbored energy from the Dark Side of the Force, which rejoiced around them. Having lost concentration for a moment, Obi-Wan missed one hit and fell to his knees. Sidious, to weaken the enemy even more, sent Force Lightning on him, and Obi-Wan screamed in pain. His body shuddered from electricity, and his vision went dark.

Was this really the end?

Suddenly the torture stopped, and Obi-Wan only heard Maul's furious cry, but did not see him attack Sidious again. Taking a breath, the Jedi reluctantly opened his eyes. He saw and heard how the Sith blades collided and how Sidious pressed Maul more and more back to the central platform, and how he lost ground, weary of a long battle.

Would they lose like that after all they had to go through?

Would Obi-Wan let the Sith Lord take over?

“Kenobi!” shouted Maul, calling for help. He barely held on.

No, Obi-Wan thought. He will not allow the Sith Lord to win.

After all, it was on his orders that Maul killed his teacher and tried to kill him, many years ago on Naboo.

It was he who, by deception, stood at the head of the Senate of the Republic.

It was he who started the clone war that ravaged the galaxy.

He manipulated everyone - the Republic, the separatists, the Jedi.

He gave Order 66.

He took away his pupil.

Obi-Wan stood up abruptly and threw himself at the Sith Lord, suddenly changing his defense to an attack and taking Sidious by surprise. Now Obi-Wan saw clearly - he could not lose to Sidious, simply because he had no right to lose. He felt his body and mind filled with the familiar dark rage and pain that had once helped him defeat Maul.

“Finish him, Kenobi!” shouted Maul. “Use your rage!”

Surrendering to all his pain and sorrow, accumulated over many years, Obi-Wan allowed the Dark Side to devour him. His saber cracked, and the blue glow gradually disappeared. The Jedi blade hesitantly discolored, and then poured crimson blood.

In eight accurate blows, Obi-Wan was able to knock out one of his two sabers from Sidious's hand. It whistled off and flew away, lost among the platforms. Sidious tried to catch him with the Force, but Obi-Wan pushed him to the floor with a powerful blow to his face, and then raised his hands - and let out blinding powerful lightning. It rose to the very ceiling, striking everything that they touched, and the Senate hall trembled and began to crumble, turning into ruins, like Obi-Wan's heart.

Through the Dark Side, Obi-Wan felt Maul's horror and reverence.

The Jedi never felt better.

With final jerk, Maul jumped on Sidious, immobilizing him, and Obi-Wan, with the last accurate blow, cut the Sith Lord in half.

Darth Sidious was dead.

Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and collapsed wearily to his knees, resting his hands on the floor. It was over. The Sith Lord was dead. The Jedi disappeared. Now the Force would find its balance.

But Obi-Wan couldn't return to the Light. Neither he could live with the Dark Side. After destroying the Sith, he himself became a Sith, involuntarily complying with Rule of Two.

Maul’s vision turned out to be true, though not in execution, but in essence: the Light lost to the Darkness when Obi-Wan let his emotions take up.

But to reach balance, one needed both sides.

He sensed Maul approaching and looked up. The Sith looked at the fallen Jedi with admiration.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly as Maul held out his hand. Grasping at his forearm, he rose to his feet and leaned on Maul's shoulders so as not to fall again, but Maul held him tight.

“See, Obi-Wan,” he said. “I always knew that together we could defeat the Sith Lord. Your rage was... beautiful.”

Obi-Wan laid his head on Maul’s chest and hugged him, holding the hilt of his lightsaber to his back. Maul's strong arms wrapped around him.

“Beautiful…”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and activated the blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See.  
> This is all I ever wanted for you, Will.  
> For both of us.


End file.
